


Kageyama, Son of ???

by Mae_Grayson



Series: Haikyuu Demigods [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is a demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Grayson/pseuds/Mae_Grayson
Summary: All Kageyama wanted to do was play volleyball.He didn't asked to be interrupted in his independent practice, or to be transported to some stupid camp.And why is Oikawa there?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Demigods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Kageyama, Son of ???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the last prequel part, the story will start at their high school first year! 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's a lot of characters and stories in this besides Kageyama, I just had to set everything up.
> 
> I'd started this before Tsukishima's part, but realizes I hadn't revealed his parent yet.... So I had to stop in the middle.
> 
> Demigods we know:  
> Hinata-Son of Hades  
> Tsukishima-Son of Zeus  
> Miya Twins-Sons of Hermes  
> Kenma-Son of Hephaestus  
> Akaashi-Son of Ares
> 
> More to come!

Hinata huffed as he ran out of the middle school, two cheerleaders trailing behind him. 

He really didn’t care who saw him, the mist would take care of it. But he also knew how nasty these creatures could be and didn’t want his face plastered all over Japan because he set some school on fire. 

So he decided to run out into the field, a large open space where he could just blame any damage on a wildfire or something. 

“What’s scum like you doing here?” One of the cheerleaders sneered, “Shouldn’t you be down in the underworld with your people?”

Hinata laughed, “Nope, I am still somehow alive. Not quite sure how, but hey, I’m not complaining!”

He pulled out his two daggers made of Stygian Iron and prepared himself for a fight. He knew that these two were most likely Empousa’s, but neither had transformed yet, and neither had even  _ attempted _ to seduce him.

Like he wasn’t complaining, they were nowhere near his type, but it did hurt his ego a bit.

The other girl laughed, “Pulling out knives on us, dear innocent girls? Chivalry really is dead.”

The girl started to sneer, exposing her fangs and Hinata knew it was only a matter of time, “Well it’s a good thing you two are far from innocent then.”

The two cheerleaders paused for a moment and looked around.

“Hey where did Jess go?” One asked, completely ignoring Hinata.

The other turned her back and said, “I don’t know, I thought she was with you!”

Hinata rolled his eyes and stabbed the cheerleader who had turned her back. Sure it wasn’t exactly the fight he expected but he really just wanted to get back to camp. And then have a long nap.

Before the girl could even process what had happened to her friend, Hinata had taken her out too.

He catches his breath and is about to put his daggers away when he freezes.

_ Who’s Jess? _

He takes off running back into the school, thanking the gods that no one had noticed him yet. He peers into each classroom looking for something out of the ordinary, but couldn’t find anything.

He exits the main school building and ignores the exhaustion running through his legs as he starts to make his way towards the gym. 

It was only a few days after summer vacation had started, so the school was pretty much abandoned. Hinata wasn’t even sure why there were supposedly three empousa at an abandoned middle school, and it made him a bit uneasy. Surely they weren’t there for summer school, so what were they after?

However when Hinata heard voices.

It wasn’t a  _ what _ they were after, it was a  _ who _ .

He wasted no time throwing the gym doors open to see a boy around his age, clenching a volleyball between his hands as he is trapped against the wall by who Hinata assumed to be Jess.

“So, you’re a volleyball player?” Jess slithered out.

Kageyama looked down at his volleyball, “Yes, why else would I be practicing?”

Jess puts an arm on his biceps, “You know, a cool player like you could use a cheerleader on his arm. What do you say we get out of here, so I could eat you-” She laughed, “I mean food.”

Kageyama tries to move, but she just gets close, “Um, no thank you.”

She opens her mouth again, but Hinata interrupts her, “Hey  _ Jess _ , where are your friends?”

Hinata stares at her, his head cocked to the side, his eyes glaring as he twists one of his daggers around. 

Jess sniffed the air real fast before walking away from the kid, “Ugh, you stink. I’m surprised I didn’t smell you sooner.”

Hinata stayed in his place, but she walked closer, “Never mind that, I didn’t know I’d be getting to feast on one of your kind today. Must be a special occasion.”

Hinata gives her a smile, “Well you know, your last meal should always be special.”

He quickly lunges at her, and she transforms into her real appearance. Hinata could see the other kid out of the corner of his eye and watched as his eyes widened and he dropped the ball.

However, Hinata was so focused on making sure the kid was okay that he lost track of Jess for a moment and the next thing he knew her talons sliced his cheek.

“Damn it.” Hinata swore as he went to attack her again.

The boy watched from afar as some random ginger kid was fighting the same cheerleader that was invading his personal space just a few minutes ago. He really didn’t know what was going on, after all, the cheerleader now has  _ flaming _ hair and what looked to be one metal leg and one donkey leg? He wasn’t really sure.

Regardless, both of them were interrupting his volleyball practice. The basketball team would be coming in for their summer practice soon and he wanted all of the time he could get. 

He grit his teeth and picked up the volleyball. The only question was, who should he aim for? The tiny red headed kid was annoying enough, but the cheerleader was the one who had started all of this, anyway. But his mom told him that he should never hit a girl. But looking at that  _ thing _ , he wasn’t even sure if it was a girl. 

Glaring at the two, he picked up the volleyball, threw it up in the air, and promptly spiked it into the back of the girl’s head.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he took the opportunity to finish Jess off.

Once she was absorbed into his dagger, Hinata let out a breath and was promptly hit in the face with a volleyball.

His face was already bleeding, but now it hurt more,  _ and _ he had to shadow travel all the way back to camp. 

He groaned, “Dude, what the hell was that for? I saved your life and you repay me by trying to knock me out?”

The boy glared, “Saved my life? You interrupted my practice time, you and that girl-thing.”

Hinata glared back, “Speaking of, what did you see?”

“I  _ saw _ two idiots interrupting my training time.”

“Listen you asshole, I meant, did you notice anything strange about the girl?”

The boy went silent for a moment before glaring again, “What, like the fact that she had fire hair and a donkey leg?”

Hinata swore under his breath, “Chiron didn’t tell me this would happen, he didn’t even say anything about a possible new camper! I don’t even know if he is one.”

The boy was getting angrier as the ginger kid wasted more of his time so he chucked another volleyball at him. 

Hinata, however, was ready this time and hit it out of the way. He’d had enough of this stupid kid, so he grabbed him by the hand and ran into the shadowed corner of the gym.

“Brace yourself.” Was all Hinata had said before entering the shadows.

=================================

Kageyama was already having a bad day. And having two morons interrupt his practice time had only made things worse. 

Then that stupid orange haired kid insisted that he had somehow just  _ saved his life _ ? Yeah, no. He wasn’t buying that for a second. 

He’s seen weird occurrences like that since he was a child. After mentioning it to his mom once, and quickly getting scolded, he learned not to bring it up again. So by having the kid swoop in there and attack some cheerleader, and then kidnapping him--he was ready to punch him in the face.

That’d hurt a hell of a lot more than a volleyball. 

The orange haired kid noticed him glaring and grabbed his arm once again, leading him into the weird camp. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief when they made it inside. 

“Let go of me, idiot!” Kageyama glared at the shorted kid.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms as Kageyama turned to walk right back out of the camp.

“You can do that, I won’t stop you.” The kid said, “But good luck trying to make it back to Japan.”

Kageyama froze, “What?”

“We’re in America, which is over 10,000 kilometers from Japan.”

Kageyama turned to glare, “I  _ was _ in Japan, how the hell am I now in America? Did you drug me?”

The kid laughed, “Drug you? No. If you want an explanation, you can follow me. If not, have fun getting eaten by monsters.”

Kageyama looked between the kid and the exit, bit down his pride and started to follow the kid.

“I’m Hinata, by the way.” 

Kageyama ignored him. 

“Tobio?” A voice called out.

Kageyama froze, very few people called him by his first name, but he would recognize that voice anywhere. 

He went to respond but Hinata had walked up to the other.

“ Hey, Oikawa! You know this kid? ” Hinata replied in english.

Oikawa let out an awkward laugh, “ Yeah, we went to the same middle school. That’s Tobio Kageyama. ”

Kageyama stared, were they speaking english?

“ He wouldn’t tell me his name. He did hit me in the face with a volleyball though. ” Hinata said as he pouted.

“ That doesn’t surprise me. But you should go to the infirmary, those cuts look nasty .”

Before he could respond, a man who was half horse, half human showed up and greeted them.

“ I agree, Hinata. ” He then turned to Kageyama, “ I assume this is our new camper? ”

Hinata spluttered, “ You knew? ”

The horse man chuckled, “ Of course. What, did you think I just sent you to Japan to take out a few random monsters? ”

He mumbled under his breath, “ Well, yeah .”

With a smile, the horse man turns to Kageyama, “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I’m Chiron.”

The man put his hand out and Kageyama stared at it for a second, the man was  _ half horse _ .

He swallowed and shook his hand, “Kageyama.”

“Why don’t you follow me, and I can explain a bit more about this camp to you?”

Kageyama just nodded.

“ Hinata, please go get those cuts checked out. I swear you and Nico are sometimes too similar for your own good. ”

Hinata was ready to argue, but Oikawa’s snickering drowned it out.

==================================

“You should probably do what he says.” Oikawa says as the two start walking further into camp.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Hinata yawned, “I just need a nap.”

“No, it is almost time for dinner. You can sleep after, Hinata.” Another camper said, “Wait, what happened to your face?”

Hinata glared at the ground so Oikawa answered for him, “He was sent to get a new camper. The bruise is from a volleyball to the face, I’m sure you’ve felt that before, Ushiwaka.” He turned back to Hinata, “But what did you actually fight?”

“Empousa.”

Oikawa grimaces, “Yikes, haven’t heard of one of those in a while.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well there were three.”

Ushijima spoke up, “Well Chiron obviously assumed you were capable of doing so. Maybe if Oikawa went to Shiratorizawa, he’d be able to do the same.”

Hinata snickered while Oikawa glared, “You know, going to Shiratorizawa doesn’t allow me to just shadow travel from one place to another. But maybe if you paid more attention in class, you would know that.”

Ushijima doesn’t bat an eye, “My grades are far superior to yours. I swear that you were misclaimed.”

“Me?!” Oikawa gasped, “Sometimes I wonder how someone as dense as you is related to me.”

“At least my team went to nationals.”

OIkawa shoots back, “Well at least I can play volleyball, unlike this shrimp.”

“Not like I’ve really had the chance to learn. I don’t go to school, you know.” Hinata rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna go to the infirmary so everyone can stop bothering me, and then I’m going to chug a gallon of coffee. Can one of you go tell the Miya twins to set up a new spot in the Hermes Cabin?”

They nod their heads and Hinata walks away.

“Have you had any luck convincing him to go back to school?” Ushijima says as the two turn towards the cabins.

“Not yet, he really doesn’t want to move back home for some reason.”

Ushijima hums in response.

=======================================

Kageyama is exiting the orientation video room when Oikawa walks in the Big House.

“Ah, just in time. Would you mind escorting Kageyama to his new cabin so he can get situated before dinner?” Chiron asked.

“Of course. Tobio and I have a lot to catch up on.” Oikawa says as he flashes a smile.

Kageyama, however, refuses to get within arms reach of the other camper, “What do you want?”

As soon as they exit the Big House, Oikawa responds, “What are you doing here?”

Glaring, he says, “I don’t know. I was just practicing volleyball when that human tangerine showed up out of nowhere and brought me here.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Would you have rather him left you for dead?”

“I wasn’t in any danger until he showed up. The girl was just being pushy.”

He sighed, “Tobio, that was an empousa. They specialize in seducing their victims and then sucking all of the blood out of their bodies. If Hinata hadn’t stepped in, that would have been your fate as well.”

Kageyama stopped, “What?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

=========================================

After the Miya twins quickly explained how dinner would work, Kageyama took a seat at the table. He was pretty lucky to get a seat next to them, since they also spoke Japanese.

However, once everyone started eating, he looked around and noticed that Hinata was sitting at a table by himself.

He recalled one of the twins making it clear that you sit at the table for your specific parent.

“Why is he sitting by himself?” Kageyama asked as he gestured to Hinata.

The twin next to him looked over, “Oh, that’s Hinata, he’s a Hades kid. He has a brother, but he doesn’t really stay here much.”

“Why doesn’t he have more siblings? A lot of the tables seem to have more campers?” Kageyama pushed.

The other twin peaks his head over, “Well ya see, he’s a child of one of the big three. Ya know, Zeus, Hades, and Posiedon? Due to a pact made years ago, they really don’t have many kids.”

The closer twin speaks up, “There is a child of Zeus, but he won’t be here for a few more days.”

Kageyama looked over, sure the kid was annoying, but it just looked so… lonely.

He felt his hair being ruffled, “Ya don’t need to worry about that, though. Like I said, they’re rare.”

Somehow, he didn’t really feel comforted by that.

======================================

After dinner, Kageyama watched as Hinata got up and started walking towards the cabins, so he decided to follow him. 

He wasn’t expecting to see the kid walk past the group of cabins and continue into a large building.

Kageyama stands at the door, watching as Hinata pulls out a few practice dummies and begins to attack them. His eyes widened, he wasn’t sure what to expect. The kid was small and not very threatening. But with the way he attacked the dummies, Kageyama understood why they sent Hinata to bring him to camp.

Earlier he hadn’t really thought too much about Hinata’s fighting, and as much as he hated to say it, he had to give the kid some credit. He moved around with such speed and intensity, Kageyama almost felt bad for the monsters on the other side of his blades.

Whatever, Kageyama would train to be better than him. Not that it even mattered, as soon as he was allowed to leave, he would. This was just time wasted that could be spent on volleyball.

Hinata, now extremely tired as the coffee wore off, looked towards the door to see Kageyama staring in. 

“Gah!” He freaked out, almost knocking over one of the dummies, “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama clicked his tongue as he stepped inside, “Nothing, just wondering why they sent a shrimp like you to get me. You’re not even that skilled.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Okay.” 

He walked over to the pile of training swords on the ground and grabbed two, chucking one over to Kageyama. 

Looking at the sword, “What is this for?”

Hinata put his daggers away, “To spar. If you’re so confident then let's see how you do.” He paused, “Look, I’m even at a disadvantage using a sword. What do you say?”

Kageyama wasted no time running at Hinata, who quickly dodged. He tried again, and again.

The two went at it for over an hour, when Hinata felt that he was about to pass out.

Not from the sparring, Kageyama wasn’t even able to get near him. But the day’s events were setting in and all of his exhaustion from traveling was taking over.

He told Kageyama he could try again tomorrow and walked out.

=======================================

A few days later, the son of Zeus had arrived.

After hearing that Hinata had brought a new camper in, Tsukishima went straight to the Hades Cabin.

“Tsukishima! I didn’t know you were back.” Hinata exclaimed.

Tsukishima looked at Hinata before making his way inside, “Heard you were in Japan, I’m a bit surprised you didn’t stop by.”

Hinata laughed as he sat on his bed, “Yeah, right. I’m pretty sure you would have struck me with lighting.”

Tsukishima hummed, “Well, I also heard you were gone for a week or so to monitor the situation. Where’d you stay?”

Hinata’s smile dropped, “Where else? It was about time I visited home anyway.”

He pushed up his glasses, “I wouldn’t consider us friends, in any way shape or form. But I would have let you crash on the couch.”

“And have two kids of the big three under one roof?” Hinata snorted, “It was fine. Like I said, I owed them a visit.”

“You don’t owe them anything.”

Hinata was about to respond when a knock rang out on the door.

“It’s open!” Hinata yelled and Tsukishima glared at him for being so loud.

Kenma appeared in the doorway, after peaking his head in.

Hinata quickly gets up from his bed and runs up to the other camper.

“Kenma! I didn’t think you were coming back.” 

Kenma took a seat on the ground next to Hinata’s bed and pulled out some scraps from his bag, “Yeah, well, Tokyo got boring.”

Hinata gasped as he sat back on his bed, “That can’t be true! You guys have the sky tree and everything!”

Kenma just tinkered away, he had been working on a secret project for a while now, but he said it still wasn't ready to be shown.

“I heard we have a new camper?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, his name is Kageyama. He threw a volleyball at my face.”

Tsukishima snorted and even Kenma let out a small smile. 

====================================

Kageyama was annoyed.

Well, he was always annoyed. But he was more annoyed than usual. 

Hinata had been helping him in the arena since he’d arrived, and he’d picked up the technique pretty quickly. However, Hinata said a friend was visiting today so he’d be joining their practice. 

The ‘friend’ was probably just as stupid and annoying as Hinata.

====================================

Percy Jackson. 

Percy freaking Jackson.

Hinata’s friend was Percy Jackson, the demigod Kageyama had been hearing about since he’d arrived at camp.

Whatever, that just made Kageyama want to win even more.

====================================

Percy had been instructing them on new techniques for a while and decided that they should spar with each other to try them out.

Neither wanted to back down from a challenge so they agreed.

Hinata still beat him pretty badly, even with the new techniques.

It wasn’t that Kageyama was bad at fighting, but Hinata had about five years of training at that point, so of course he’d be difficult to beat.

However, by the sixth round, Kageyama was getting frustrated. His moves were no longer decided by logic, they were based more on his rage. He started to lose track of everything around him, just focusing on taking Hinata down. 

While the two were fighting, Percy had noticed that their water bottles on the bleachers had started to shake. 

He knew it wasn’t him, he very rarely lost control anymore. And he didn’t feel the normal pull in his gut. Which only meant--

“ Hey guys, I think you should take a break .” He tried.

Neither of the two campers had listened and they continued to trash each other while they spared. 

The water bottles began to shake more violently, and Percy knew that he should stop it. But at the same time, he was curious to see if that Kageyama kid was actually behind it.

And he was right.

A few moments later, the two had gotten close to the bleachers and the bottles exploded, drenching Hinata in water. 

Hinata  _ glared _ , “ Percy, what was that for? ”

Percy just raised an eyebrow, “ That wasn’t me. ”

“ What do you mean that wasn’t you? There’s no other camper here that can control water-- ”

Hinata was cut off by a trident appearing above Kageyama’s head.

Kageyama, however, was just very confused and very pissed.

“What? Why did you stop fighting? And why are you drenched in water?” He demanded.

Hinata just pointed up.

And that’s when Kageyama noticed--

He’d been claimed.

====================================

Kageyama was lucky that Percy was visiting for the weekend, he helped him get comfortable in the Poseidon Cabin. Percy also tried his best to teach Kageyama the basics of controlling his emotions so they don’t cause any pipes or water bottles to explode. 

Of course, Hinata had to translate a lot of it. But Percy got the point across. However, before Percy left, he had Hinata explain the other side of their abilities. Like sure, it was great that they could use water to heal in emergencies and such… 

But the fact that Kageyama had to be careful that he didn’t accidentally control someone’s blood? Absolutely terrifying.

Monday rolled around too quickly, and he was left all alone.

The news of his parentage had spread and a lot of the camp took to avoiding him. Whatever, it wasn’t like he could talk to them even if he wanted. 

Besides meals and his training, Kageyama didn’t really leave his cabin. He’d stolen a volleyball from the court and used it to practice alone on the side of his new home.

Hinata and Tsukishima appeared a few minutes later, sweaty and had obviously just come from training or something. Tsukishima wasn’t saying much, but Hinata more than filled the silence. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Kageyama wanted to join them.

But they were speaking english. 

Kageyama deflated. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here, this was all just a distraction from volleyball. Something he’d be practicing with an actual team if he wasn’t taken to this stupid camp to learn that his father wasn’t even his actual father.

As the ball came down again, he spiked it rather hard into the side of the wall, it ricocheting behind him.

The ball rolled over and landed by the two campers walking by. Hinata throws on a smile and runs the ball back over, Tsukishima not far behind.

Kageyama snatches the ball back and Hinata goes to turn back.

“Wait!” Kageyama said louder than he meant.

Hinata turns back around and raises an eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“Um,” Kageyama glared at the ground, “Could you um… Could you teach me english?”

Tsukishima snorted and Hinata hit him, “Of course, just come find me whenever you want to start.”

Kageyama nodded, “Okay.”

Hinata looked at Tsukishima and then back to Kageyama, “On one condition.”

Kageyama glared, “What do you want?”

Hinata smiled, “Teach me how to play volleyball!”

Tsukishima looked down at the other, “You want to learn volleyball?”

His smile turned into a grimace, and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Oikawa and Ushijima keep pushing for me to go back to school, and I’d be forced to join a club. So…”

Kageyama looked between the two, Tsukishima didn’t look so happy with what the shorty had just said, but Hinata was still staring at him. It’s not like he wanted to teach him, but he also hated being excluded for no reason other than not speaking the same language.

“Fine. Tomorrow, 6 am, meet me on the court.” Kageyama said, “Oikawa usually takes it over by 8:30 so we have to finish by 8.”

Hinata nods, “Sure, then after breakfast we can start your lessons.”

====================================

“You’re going back to school?” Tsukishima asked when they got back to the Hades Cabin. 

Hinata looked at the ground, “Well, I know I’m really far behind. But if I want to get into high school, I need to at least have a middle school diploma to show. And besides, what happens when I turn 18? I can’t stay here forever.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll grab some books from the Athena Cabin and we can start after dinner.”

“Start what?”

“Studying.” He says, “I can’t be associated with anyone who has shit grades, so you’re going to go back to school way smarter than you were before.”

Hinata gives him a big smile, “Thanks, Tsukishima!”

====================================

As the weeks of summer went on, one thing became clear, Hinata absolutely sucked at volleyball.

“I don’t get it. You have both Ushijima and Oikawa and yet you have no volleyball skills.” Kageyama says as he serves another ball for Hinata to receive.

Hinata huffed as he missed the ball again, “They're not exactly good teachers!”

Kageyama flinches when he thinks about Oikawa teaching him, “Whatever.”

They were making about as much progress with Kageyama’s english as they were in volleyball.

But Hinata was slowly learning more and more school based knowledge with the help of Tsukishima. He really wasn’t looking forward to going back home, but it was necessary. He’d been a year rounder at camp since he was nine, and he would be turning fifteen this year. 

However, by the end of the summer, Kageyama was able to hold a short conversation and Hinata was actually pretty good at receiving. 

====================================

Kageyama left right after the last campfire ceremony of the summer, receiving his first bead on his necklace. 

It wasn’t like he hated his time at camp, but it just felt like a waste of time. He didn’t belong there, despite what his heritage had said, he was still just an outsider. 

Even after he was able to start speaking to the other camper, no one really wanted too. According to Hinata it was because of his father, Percy was the cause for a lot of changes in their world and every one was just scared to see what would happen next. 

Kageyama huffed as he walked up to his house, Hinata had brought him and Tsukishima back, but the shorty would be returning to camp. 

His mom smiled at him, and his sister welcomed him home. They wanted to hear all of the stories about his special camp, but Kageyama said he wanted to go for a run.

Whatever, he didn’t need that stupid place anyways, at least here he had his team and volleyball. 

====================================

“Hey mom.” Hinata says.

He had asked Chiron to borrow the phone to ask his mom a quick question, and the man complied.

“Who is this?” She asked.

Hinata tried not to flinch, Chiron was in the same room, “Um, its Shoyo.”

“Oh.” He could hear Natsu in the background.

“I was thinking of coming home for the school year, what do you think?” 

The woman sighed, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. Your father has been working late hours, he’s under a lot of stress. Too much stress to handle your situation right now.”

She continued, “Besides you stayed with us not too long ago, isn’t that enough?”

Hinata tried not to cry, “Of course. I understand.”

The woman hung up without saying anything else so Hinata put the phone back on the wall.

Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, he thanks Chiron. But before he could leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you take a seat, I have an idea.”

====================================

A few other year rounders had wanted to start school as well, so Chiron enrolled them in a local one. Hinata hadn’t made the volleyball team, he enrolled too late and missed tryouts, and American schools worked on a much different schedule than he was used to. So he wouldn’t have his middle school diploma, so that meant that he’d have to work even harder to pass the entrance exams. 

Hinata Iris messaged Tsukishima almost every night to work on prep, and attended school during the day. 

He wasn’t even sure if all of his work would be in vain, but he had to try anyway and just hope he’d be allowed home in March. 

====================================

Kageyama didn’t visit camp for winter break. He hadn’t been learning more English, and his entire team had abandoned him. Entrance exam results had been posted the week before, and he was denied from Shiratorizawa. 

Oikawa was most likely at camp, and he didn’t even want to think about the comments his senpai would make at him. Besides, Karasuno wasn’t a good school, their team sucked, and they wouldn’t be able to appreciate his sets. 

All of his talent, wasted.

If only he’d practiced harder instead of spending time at that stupid camp. Maybe his team wouldn’t have left him alone on the court, and maybe he'd have passed the exam.

He ripped the necklace from his neck and threw it in the back of his closet. 

He wasn’t ever going back, that camp ruined his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for ending it like I did, I normally like to end on a high note... But I felt it was necessary to spark Hinata and Kageyama not getting along. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> -Mae :)


End file.
